This study will evaluate the feasibility of itraconazole as a maintenance therapy for preventing relapse of disseminated histoplasmosis in patients with AIDS. It will also assess the effect of therapy on Karnofsky performance scale, weight, fever, ESR, and serum and urine H. capsulatum antigens.